Lost In The Sea
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: Sam ran away from Amity Park after graduation, and a couple years later she returns to visit Danny. Things don't always go as planned, and now after declaring her love for him, she knows that she likes someone else.
1. Is this the end?

Um...hiya peoplez. First of all this story is very depressing. I wrote this when I was depressed, which is today. It kind of discribes how I felt right now, but it's about Sam.

I came up with the idea, when I found a forum that was debating the Danny Phantom couples. They said that Danny could possibly end up with Valerie.

I do not support DxV, and I cried numerous times while writing this.

I don't know if this is going to be a oneshot or not, but for now this is what I wrote.

Read at your own risk peoplez...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of those funky characters.

* * *

**Lost In The Sea**

**_Chapter One: Is this the end?_**

_"Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye." _

_D.H.T. Listen To Your Heart_

* * *

She walked down the street where she used to live. She saw her parents arguing from the living room window. She had no idea why she had left. She had almost everything that she wanted, almost.

She walked by her friend's old house, and she sighed. He was studying computer graphics at a nearby college. She couldn't say that she didn't miss him, after all he had been her friend when everything else had gone wrong, or course later she found out that he had been apart of it, but at least he was there for her, and he was sorry for what he did.

She walked further down to the house of her former friend. They had spent a lot of time ghost fighting and whatnot, but that was back when they were teenagers, and things had changed since then.

She rang the doorbell to his house, expecting no one to answer it. She turned to walk away when the door opened, revealing her former friend's older sister.

His sister looked surprised to see her. Then she gave her a hug and invited her to come into their house. She walked in, not knowing what would happen next.

His sister told her that he wasn't home. He was out on a date with his girlfriend, but he would be back soon. She twitched at the mention of his girlfriend, and sat down on the blue couch in the living room.

His sister walked through the front door, telling her that she had to go to the store to get something, but she would be back soon.

She sat there until she climbed up the stairs, slowly, one by one.

She opened the door to his room.

Pictures of Space Shuttles were still hanging on the wall. She walked over to his desk.

The pictures of the trio of friends that they once had been were gone, replaced by pictures' of him and his girlfriend.

She shuddered, had the room gotten colder?

She walked over to his closet, and opened the door. Different colored shirts were hanging up, and there was an assorted amount of jeans. She picked a shirt up off of the floor, possibly one that he had just worn. She rubbed it against her face and smelled the scent of her former friend, missing him, maybe missing him a little too much.

She felt the room get extremely cold.

She dropped the shirt on the ground, and rubbed her arms. She was wearing a short sleeve, blue shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

She had dropped her Goth look a long time ago.

She heard the front door slam from downstairs. She hoped that it was her former friend, but it was only his sister, who had yelled up the stairs looking for her.

She told her that she was upstairs and that she was fine.

His sister asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner, and she said that she would.

Then his sister told her that she was going to start dinner, and she replied with an okay.

After she was done looking around, she sat down in front of his computer.

She turned it on, and opened up a word processor. Then she typed up a message that she covered with her hand, so that no one who would've been looking could see it. She then minimized the screen, and walked towards his door.

Maybe she could help with dinner.

Just as she was walking out of the door, someone from behind her grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

She tried to scream, but a soft hand covered her mouth.

She turned around to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring back at her.

He smiled at her, but she looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he lifted her chin up with his thumb so that she was looking at him.

"I…I…How long have you been here." She asked.

"I've been following you since you got out of the airport. Why, is that a problem?" He asked back.

"No…I…just…" She was interrupted by him giving her a big hug.

She wanted to hug him back, but she hesitated.

"Why aren't you hugging me back Samantha?" He said as he was hugging her.

"I…I…I can't." She finally said. He let go of her. He looked hurt.

"I thought that you would be with your girlfriend?" She asked as she stared at the ground.

"Oh…hehe…I told Jazz not to tell you that I was here." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, because…I wanted to surprise you." He told her, as he lifted her head up again.

She avoided his eyes.

"Yeah, just like you surprised me our senior year," She mumbled to the ground. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"SAM," She jumped suddenly as he yelled her name. His voice became softer, "Why are you still holding that grudge? I decided to tell Valerie my secret that year, and we went out, big deal. She accepted me for who I was. She doesn't have a problem with Danny Phantom anymore. I didn't and I still don't know why that's so hard for you to understand."

"Well, maybe I've gotten over it." Sam said to the wall.

"Yeah, you sure seem like you've gotten over it." Danny said sarcastically, "Is that why you left to go to a college somewhere, and you never told anybody where you were?"

"I didn't need too, I had enough money to get by with."

"You stole all of your dad's credit cards" Danny stared into her eyes, and she tried not to notice.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm trying to understand how you could get so upset with me liking Valerie so much." Danny looked into her eyes. She looked at his eyes for a second, and then looked away, "Why were you being so overprotective?"

Sam wriggled around trying to get out of Danny's grasp.

"Let me go," She said firmly.

"Not until you tell me why," He said softly. She wriggled around some more.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, becoming very claustrophobic.

"You're my friend, and I care about you."

She scoffed.

"Sam, you know that I'm always going to be you're friend, no matter where you go."

She held back tears.

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE POINT!" She yelled at him, and he let go off her.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

She paced around the room, and the stopped in front of him.

"DON'T YOU GET IT DANIEL FENTON! ALL WE'RE EVER GOING TO BE IS FRIENDS!"

"Why does that matter…"

"I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER!" Tears escaped from her eyes.

"What?"

Her voice became softer.

"I tried to get away from it, after I knew that you told Valerie about Danny Phantom. I was upset that she was so understanding about it. I know it sounds mean, but I wanted her to be mad at you, maybe even try to kill you. I couldn't stand seeing you with another girl, holding hands, sneaking kisses in the hallways."

"The whole thing made me sick, _and_ the fact that you would never look at me like you do her. I ran away from Amity Park. I wanted to forget about you, and everything else."

"Did it work?" He asked her as she paused to sob.

"Unfortunately, no. I thought about everything even more, and how much I missed it. I tried to get a couple boyfriends, but the truth was that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I…I... love you Danny."

He felt like he had been slapped in the face. She _loved _him?

When he didn't say anything, she ran out of his room trying to keep herself together.

She ran to the living room and put on her brown coat.

"Aren't you gonna stay for dinner?" His sister asked her from the kitchen. Sam put her hand to her mouth and tried to answer.

"No thanks Jazz…I'm going to go now."

"You can come over any time that you want." Jazz told her.

"Thanks Jazz, I'll keep that in mind." She said even though she never wanted to go back again.

She walked through the front door, and dialed a number on her cell phone.

It wouldn't take to long for her private jet todrop her back off at her college.

Danny wanted to go after her, he knew that he needed too, his heart told him that he should, but he didn't.

Instead he sat down in front of his computer and opened up the screen that Sam had minimized, and readthe note that she left him.

**Dear Danny,**

**When I pour my heart out to you, I don't expect you to follow me. You and Valerie have something going, and I'm sorry that I never supported that. I guess that I was just jealous, and wasn't thinking about what you wanted.**

**I shouldn't ruin your whole life, just because I was being selfish.**

"But she ruined her own life." He thought to himself.

**I'm sorry that I'm being really cry-babyish right now. I've just bottled this up for so long, and now that we're 21, I thought that it'd be the right time to tell you how I feel…even if it's too late.**

**I hope we can still be friends and that you won't be too embarrassed to be around me. I'll send you an email as soon as I get back to my college.**

**No, I'm not going to tell you where it is, but I will miss you, more than you know.**

**Your friend,**

**Sam Manson**

"Danny, Valerie's here for dinner!" His older sister yelled up to him from downstairs. He hadn't even heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right down!" He yelled back. He saved the letter, shut down his computer, and then walked downstairs…not knowing how to feel.

* * *

Whoa...I just read that over again.

I have no idea if I'm going to continue it. I just wanted it to be a oneshot, but if you guys want more just tell me.

I never knew that I could write like that. That's not a story that I usually write.

Wow...anywayz, please review because I want to know what you guys think, if you like it, or think that it sucks.

Hmmm...well.

Byeness peoplez...


	2. New Meetings, New Love

Hiya peoplez!

Are you ready to smile, and have a carefree time?

NO!

Then you've come to the right place.

Time for the reviews.

XxNeverFarBehindxX: Thanks Emmers

KILLERGRIM23: Uh...I'm continuing it.

Kris5005: Instead of making a sequel I've decided to continue the story! (confetti falls everywhere)

KHFREAK14: (accepts kookie) Thanks joo, I am continuing it.

animesk8ergirl: I am continuing it!

curiositykilledthesquirrel1...: You'll find out soon that this story should at least be rated T, and I will message you if I ever get writers block, thanks

DxS Phreak: I AM CONTINUING IT!

soccergurl1990: Thanks Felicia

Chanhassen: Awwww, thanks Brenda

Faith's melody: I understand where you're going with the whole "Gothic" thing, but let me make it claer for you. In addition to Sam wanting to forget about her past, she had to let some things go, including her Gothic look. Does that mkae sense? And please feel free to tell me the things that irked you, I accept helpful critism very well.

And now onto the disclaimer and then the story!

Enjoy peoplez...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

However I do own Jake, Jeremy, David, and Renae. And I based Renae on a certain friend of mine (winks at Emmers) okay...onto the story.

* * *

**Lost In The Sea**

**_Chapter Two: New Meetings, New Love_**

_"In a moment, everything can change."_

_Hilary Duff, Fly_

* * *

She walked past the park, and she walked past the people.

She walked past little kids, and she walked past boyfriends and girlfriends holding hands.

She tried to keep herself calm, but she couldn't. Halfway walking home to her college she burst into tears.

She fell to the ground and crumpled up into a ball.

After a few minutes later she started to get up, only to have knocked someone over in the process.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She stood up, and then kneeled down by the person that she had knocked over. She suddenly realized that it was a man about her age, a cute man.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I'm al…" He turned to look at her, "…right."

She helped him up.

"It's my fault. I should've looked where I was going." He said.

"No, I should've found a bench to cry at, I shouldn't have sat crying on the ground." She quickly wished that she could take back her words.

He studied her face and she hoped that he would just drop the subject.

"I'm David by the way." He held out his hand.

"I'm Samantha." She shook his hand.

"Do you mind if I call you Sam?" He asked her, she stopped shaking his hand and pulled her hand away.

"Actually, yeah, I kind of do," Sam looked at the ground. He slipped a piece of paper in her hand as he started to walk away.

"Okay, feel free to call me whenever you want to Samantha."

As he walked away, she felt her heart melt. All the cold stone made by Danny was gone.

-----------

She walked into her dorm room with a huge grin on her face.

She hoped that her roommate wasn't…

"Well for someone who's supposed to be depressed why does she have a huge grin on her face?" Her new roommate Renae asked twirling around in the chair by her desk. She crossed her arms in front of her, "Spill."

She tried to hide her grin as best she could. "I'm not grinning."

"Yes, you are."

She put her coat up on their coat rack, and sat down on their couch. Renae soon joined her.

"For someone who has just been my roommate for the past three days she sure seems to know a lot about me," She told her roommate.

"Well, I've been around for…_awhile_…and anyone who paints their room black and puts candles everywhere is certainly depressed. Besides I found some old pictures that were ripped up, and I took the liberty of throwing them away."

Her grin got bigger. At least she wouldn't lie to anyone about throwing those pictures away now.

"Seriously, what's up? Give me all the details." Renae sounded like a teenage girl at a slumber party.

She wasn't usually so open to giving secrets out so quickly, but Sam didn't have very many friends at this collage and Renae looked like a good friend to have.

"Okay, I met this really cute guy." She told Renae like a girl spilling her secrets out at a slumber party.

Renae squealed like an overly happy teenager.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he gave me his phone number." She handed Renae the piece of paper with the phone number written on it.

Renae grabbed it out of Sam's hand. She read it quickly and her smile faded away.

"What?" Sam asked suddenly.

"This is the phone number to my brother's dorm room."

Sam thought that she hadn't heard Renae right.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you said that it was your brother's phone number." Sam told her.

"You heard right, it is, but that's okay. You like my brother. It's about time he found a girlfriend anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not that he's mean, but some girls say that my brother goes…too fast."

Sam's grin dissapeared.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, taking it all the way to home base."

"I don't wanna know about his bases."

"Do you even know what that means?"

Sam thought.

"Uh…no," Sam got up, grabbed a long shirt, some shorts, and then went to the bathroom.

When she came back Renae was wearing a long shirt and shorts too, staring at Sam.

"What, do I have toothpaste on my lip?" Sam rubbed her hand around her mouth. Renae laughed.

"No," Her face became serious, "but I told him a million times to go slower with girls. Maybe this time he'll finally listen."

"I'd still go out with him anyway."

"You'd actually do it with him?"

"No, but if he loved me he wouldn't even try it."

"Sure, think what you wanna think." Renae kneeled down in front of her bed, and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her. Renae opened her eyes and looked up at Sam.

"I'm about to pray."

"To who?"

"Well, to God silly who else?"

"Don't you have to make sacrifices and all that jazz."

Renae laughed.

"No, we don't have to make any sacrifices. What are you talking about?"

"In the Bible they talk about sacrifices."

"So you've read the Bible? Do you wanna pray with me?"

Sam looked uneasy.

"Actually Renae, I went to church once and I didn't like it. That's where I learned about the sacrifices. I'm an atheist."

"Oh…" Renae's smile faded, "Well, I guess everyone has their own opinion."

"Why are you praying, do you believe in God?"

"Actually, yes, I'm a Christian."

"Okay," Sam climbed into her bed, "have fun with that."

"I will." Renae said. She prayed silently and then got into her bed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll pray for you."

"Why?"

"Sometimes people need God in their lives even if they don't want him."

Sam thought for a moment.

"Thanks Renae, I'll remember that."

Renae turned off the lights, and then crawled back into her bed.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Renae."

After a few moments of silence, Renae said something that Sam thought was strange.

"Goodnight God, see you in the morning."

* * *

He walked downstairs to see his best friend taking off his girlfriend's coat for her.

Things like this had been happening for awhile, and he was getting suspicious.

"Where's Sam?" He asked, although he already knew that she was on her way home, or there already…she was somewhere.

"She left already." His older sister told him. He sighed, he was hoping for a miracle…or at least…for her to stay.

A wisp of blue smoke emerged from his mouth.

"Not now!" He shouted.

"What?" His older sister asked him.

"Don't tell me it's _another _ghost attack." His girlfriend said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Valerie, but it is." He said getting annoyed by her.

He changed into Danny Phantom and flew all over Amity Park chasing down Box Lunch, the daughter of The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady.

-------

Two hours later he returned home.

He saw Jazz sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Where'd everybody go?" He asked his older sister. She turned off the TV and walked over to her little brother. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, they left to go home."

"Oh, okay, I'm just gonna head up to bed then."

He turned to leave, but her hand was firmly placed on his shoulder.

"Danny, Valerie called twice for you."

"So?"

He was getting overly annoyed. He just wanted to go to bed.

"She said both times, we need to talk."

His heart stopped, just for a second.

"What are you talking about?"

"Danny, you know what that means."

He pushed his sister's hand off of his shoulder.

"She might just really need to talk."

"But Danny, she sounded…so serious…"

"JAZZ QUIT BEING SO PARANOID!"

She looked down at the ground, and he saw tears form in her eyes.

"Jazz, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Danny. You're tired I understand."

His sister put on her red coat.

"Jazz, where are you going, there's a blizzard outside?"

"I'm going to go visit Jake."

He winced at the name of her fiancé.

"When are you gonna give that guy a break?"

"Danny, we're getting married in a month. I can't give him a break when we have to make wedding plans."

"What have you been doing the last four months when he proposed to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"JAZZ WAIT TIL YOU'RE MARRIED!"

"What are you talking about? We were working at our jobs trying to raise enough money for our wedding. What were you thinking?"

He blushed.

"What? Um…nothing."

"Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get your head out of naughty places."

"Whatever." He started to walk up the stairs when she called for him. "What do you want Jazz?"

"Do you want to go visit Jake with me?" She looked like she wanted him to go.

"Don't you have wedding plans to make?"

"Yeah, but you can help. After all…Jake's making you the best man."

He choked, "I…I thought that Jeremy was going to be the best man?"

"Jeremy? Please Danny, didn't you hear about that fight that they had?" His sister scoffed at the idea of Jake's ex-best friend being the best man.

"Fine, let me go get my laptop then. No one knows how long you could be before you take me home."

"Hey!" But by then he was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night.

Her dreams always turned back to David.

It was strange, usually she dreamed about Danny, but he didn't matter to her anymore.

She got up slowly, careful not to wake Renae, and she walked over to her computer desk and turned it on.

She had told him that she would send him an email, and she didn't want to go back on her word.

She soon realized that she didn't know his email address, but thought that he might still have the same one as last time, so she entered that into the address box.

She quickly typed up a message, sent it, and then turned her computer off.

She changed into some day cloths, even though it was 8:00 in the morning, and put on her brown coat.

She walked down to the park and watched the snow fall around her.

She sat down at a bench and shivered.

She pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket, along with a piece of paper. She quickly dialed a number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," came his groggy voice from the other line. She could tell that he had been in a deep sleep.

"Hi, I'm sorry to wake you…" She really didn't know why she had called him.

"Samantha?" He sat up in his bed and looked at his clock, "I didn't know that you'd call me this early."

"I'm sorry, I'll just go now…"

"No it's fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the park."

"Samantha, are you crazy? It's snowing outside. Is that where you are right now? Are you okay?" He got up and searched for some cloths in his drawer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to see you again."

"Me too, I'll be right there."

"Okay, I'll see ya then."

She hung up the phone and sighed. She put her head in her hands as she started to cry.

* * *

He watched his older sister ring the doorbell to Jake's apartment.

"Jazz, why'd ya have to bring me?"

"Danny, don't pull that one on me! You wanted to come," She turned her attention back to the door, "JAKE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS SO HELP ME GOD I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET IN THERE!" She winked at Danny, "DANNY CAME WITH ME THIS TIME SO YOU BETTER BE PREPARED."

He rolled his eyes. Why she had not waited until they were married to tell Jake that her brother had ghost powers confused him.

The door quickly opened reveling Jake in a green T-shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Jeeze Jake, what took you so long?" Jazz asked him as she walked into his apartment.

"Sorry, I was actually trying to sleep. Why did you wait until 9:00 in the morning to visit me again?" Jake noticed Danny walking into his apartment and he punched him softly on the arm. Danny gave him a small smile.

"To answer your question Jake, I was actually waiting for Danny to get home from his," She looked at Danny and then back at Jake, "duties, before I drove the four hours to your college."

Jake punched Danny on the arm again and Danny winced.

Why hadn't he just stayed home?

"It's always nice to see ya Daniel," Jake pulled him into a big bear hug, and then quickly released him.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you too Jake." Danny sighed.

"Anyway, Jake, I was wondering about your tuxedo. You did call in to rent it a month earlier didn't you?"

"Jazz I thought I told you. I'm going to wear my dad's old one." She put on an uneasy expression, "why, is that a problem?"

"It's just…I don't want you to wear an old tuxedo. I want yours to be brand new."

"I hate to interrupt," Danny said just as Jake was about to say something, "but I'm going to go to the 24 hour open coffee shop down the street." He was talking about the coffee shop that Jake had taken him to once before.

"Danny, are you sure you'll be alright?" Jazz asked him.

"Yeah, why don't you stay here with us?" Jake insisted.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," Danny looked at Jazz, "remember?"

"Well, I suppose it'll be fine. Just be back here by 2:00 so I can drive us home."

"Are you sure you're gonna want to leave _that_ early?" Danny asked and Jazz slapped him on the arm.

"Just promise that you'll be back so I can drive you home."

"I could always fly home…"

"But Jake's college is four hours away from our house."

"So?" Jazz gave him an intent glare, "fine, alright, I promise that I'll be back here a 2:00 alright?"

"Just go before I change my mind Danny."

He was already out the door.

* * *

She waited nervously for him to come.

She finally lost her patience and walked to a slide.

She pushed her hair behind her ear.

It was still black, but she had grown it out until it was to her shoulders.

She sighed.

She started to sing, and found that she couldn't stop.

She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly danced around.

Then she raised her arms up into the air and twirled around.

Suddenly she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around, and his face was right next to hers.

"I thought that you wouldn't come."

"Well then, you need to get a new mind."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the frozen water fountain.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to dance with me."

"You wake me up at 8:00, make me come to the park in the middle of winter, and expect me to dance with you?"

"Hey, you didn't get here until 9:00 pal, and I do expect you to dance with me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she pulled her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his chest, and they slowly moved around.

She felt his warmth against her and it felt nice as she had been sitting out in the cold for an hour.

He felt her shiver, and he took his hands off of her waist.

"What's a matter?" She asked him as she pulled her arms off of his neck.

He took her right hand in his left.

"I thought that you'd be cold. Why don't we go to the 24 hour open coffee shop a block away?"

"That's sounds nice," She put her head on his shoulder and she yawned.

He took his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They walked like that to the coffee shop.

* * *

He walked to the park instead, and felt the snow fall all around him.

A girl with long blonde hair was frantically searching for something.

He stopped and asked her what she was looking for.

It took her a second to reply, as she was out of breath.

"I'm looking for my roommate, have you seen her? She said that she would be at this park."

"No, I haven't seen I'm sorry. Do you want me to help you look for her?"

"I've been searching all over for her. Are you sure that you'd want to help me?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not going home until 2:00, so I guess I could."

"Thanks," She held out her hand, "my name is Renae."

"Hi Renae," He shook her hand, "my name's Danny."

"Before I look for my roommate anymore, I need to get out of this cold weather."

"I was going to head down to the 24 hour coffee shop. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Sure," She said and they started to walk there, talking to each other along the way.

* * *

O.O

Muahahahahah, I'm evil.

Okay, so I'll hopefully update the next chapter soon, which I will, because I love this story.

Peace out peoplez...

Byeness peoplez...


	3. Grim Control

Hmmm, I didn't get very many reviews, but thanks guys!

Enjoy peoplez...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. 

However I do own David, Jeremy, Jake, Raychelle, Tyler, and Renae.

* * *

**Lost In The Sea**

**_Chapter Three: Grim Control_**

_"Even though the sun is shining, I cannot avoid the lightning."_

_Travis, Why Does It Always Rain On Me?_

* * *

The sun started to come up as she walked into Gerald's Coffee Shop with David. 

They ordered their coffee separately and paid for it.

They sat at a table close to the front door of the building.

She was about to say something when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the person who was calling and said to her, "I'm sorry but I have to take this."

She nodded her head in understanding and tried not to listen to the conversation, but it was hard as he almost jumped up in his seat with excitement from something.

"OH MY GOSH, you're joking…YOU SERIOUSLY GOT US IN TO AUDITION! AWESOME…but there's bad news? WHAT! WELL SPIT IT OUT! No…why does he have to be such a baby? WELL WE CAN'T AUDITION WITHOUT A DRUMMER! I KNOW THAT! WE DON'T HAVE A SONG WITHOUT THE DRUMS! WE CAN'T DO A SLOW SONG FOR THE AUDTITION, ARE YOU CRAZY! Fine…I'll be right over. Maybe we can talk some sense into him."

He hung up his cell phone with a frustrated sigh.

She took a sip of her coffee.

"What was that all about?"

"My band director Raychelle told me that a band dropped out of The Rockaholic Band Competition and that we were next in line to audition."

She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I heard that nobody ever got in to audition for them! Congratulations…" and then suddenly she realized what he was saying, "I didn't know that you were in a band. Do tell."

"Oh well…uh…I'm the lead singer and back-up guitarist for a band called Grim Control."

"Grim Control?"

"Well, the name is supposed to signify that we're all under a grim control, and our music is about rebelling from that."

"Sounds like my kind of music."

"It probably is, but we won't able to enter into the competition unless we convince our drummer Jake to go to the audition with us."

"You can't do a song without a drummer?"

"Not a very good one. I'm supposed to meet Raychelle andthe other band members at Jeremy's apartment in thirty minutes, do you wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"Great, but first I have to call my sister Renae, she's in the band too."

He opened up his cell phone.

"What instrument does she play?"

"She plays the guitar. We both took lessons together while we were growing up."

They walked out of the coffee shop as he dialed his sister's phone number.

His sister answered her cell phone and listened to her brother talking as he they walked to Jake's house.

* * *

They had sat down at a bench and watched the sun come up. 

"I thought that we were going to go get coffee?" She asked him.

"A sudden thought just hit me. You said that your roommate's name was Sam right?" He asked her.

"Yeah,"

"What color hair does she have?"

"She has long, thin, black hair, and she has the strangest pair of violet eyes that I've ever seen."

His heart skipped a beat.

"Where is she?"

"I told you a million times, I don't know. That's why I'm trying to find her."

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"One second, I have to take this call."

He nodded his head understandingly, and tried not to listen to the conversation, but her screaming with excitement startled him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"_Yeah, but…"_

"WE GET THENEXT PLACE?"

"_Yeah, but…"_

"ALRIGHT…"

"_GOSH RENAE, JAKE SAID THAT HE WASN'T GONNA PLAY BECAUSE HIM AND JEREMY GOT INTO ANOTHER FIGHT!"_

"but…WHAT A BABY! HE KNOWS WE CAN'T PLAY WITHOUT HIM!"

"_I know Renae, just calm down."_

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!"

"_Look, the other band members and I are going over to Jake's apartment to see if we can talk some sense into him. I'm also bringing my friend Sam…"_

"DID YOU JUST SAY SAM?"

Danny's heart beat faster when he heard her name.

He wanted to see her again.

"_Yeah, do you know her?"_

"SHE'S MY NEW ROOMMATE, AND I'VE ONLY BEEN TRYING TO LOOK FOR HER FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!"

"_Yeah, she's here."_

"PUT HER ON LIKE NOW!"

"_Renae?"_

"SAM! OH MY GOD! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I WENT SEARCHING ALL OVER TOWN FOR YOU! NEXT TIME LEAVE A NOTE OR SOMETHING!"

"_Well, sorry. I didn't know that someone actually cared about what I do or where I go."_

"ARE YOU KIDDING? SOMEBODY WILL ALWAYS CARE ABOUT YOU SAM! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I GOT SCARED WHEN YOU RAN OFF!"

"_I DIDN'T RUN OFF! I NEEDED TO CLEAR MY HEAD, SO I WALKED TO THE PARK!"_

"AND YOU HAD TO CALL MY BROTHER TO GO WITH YOU TOO?"

"_I WANTED TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"_

"FINE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GONNA GO BEFORE YOU GO!"

"_I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING THAT I DON'T WANNA DO!"_

"FINE, JUST LET ME TALK TO MY BROTHER!"

"_FINE!"_

"_Well, you handled that nicely."_

"Shut up David."

"_Ouch, that hurt."_

"I'll see ya over at Jake's, bye."

She hung up her cell phone and sighed.

She laughed at how big Danny's eyes were.

"What's the problem?" She asked him.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said and she laughed again.

She stood up and he stood up to.

He looked at the time.

It was 2:25.

Jazz was gonna freak, but he wanted to see Sam.

Could it be…perhaps…the same Jake?

"Can I go with you to Jake's apartment?" He asked Renae.

"I don't see why not, after all, you probably want to see the roommate that I was looking for."

She started walking.

"I do," He muttered under his breath, "more than you know."

In his heart he hoped that it was the right Sam.

* * *

She watched him knock on Jake's door, and when it opened she followed him inside. 

She could see four people sitting on the long white couch in the living room section of Jake's apartment.

"Hey everybody," David said cheerfully, but their gaze was focused on her.

"David who did you bring with you?" A young woman said who had her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and red bangs hanging in front of her face.

"This is my friend Sam. She's also Renae's new roommate."

A series of "ah's" filled the room.

"Sam, this is Raychelle, our band manager, director, and song writer," He pointed to the woman that had asked about her, "this is Tyler, he plays the keyboard/piano," he pointed to a dude with messy brown hair, "next is Jeremy, who plays bass guitar," he pointed to a guy with blonde hair and glasses, "you know that I'm the lead singer and that I also play the guitar, Renae plays the guitar, and Jake here is the one who won't play the drums at the audition," he pointed to a boy with messy blonde hair.

"Guys, will you please leave? My fiancé is going to come back soon and I don't want her to find out that I'm in a band."

"Why not?" Raychelle asked him.

"Because, she doesn't like rebellious bands, she says that theyare a waste of time."

"All the more reason to tell her," Jeremy replied.

"What!" Tyler interrupted. Jeremy ignored him.

"I mean, it's gonna be even worse after your wedding when you're at rehearsals with us, right?"

Jake just stared at the ground.

"Oh no," everybody in the band said at once.

"Don't tell me that you're dropping out of the band?" David said.

Jake looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"Dude, this band has been together for five years, andyou're gonna let some chicks opinion…" Jeremy started to say until he saw Sam and Raychelle glaring at him.

"By the way," Sam said something for the first time

"She speaks," Tyler said, Sam ignored him.

"I don't even know who you're talking about. His fiancé?"

"Her name's Jazz Fenton." Jeremy told her.

Sam froze.

She felt like she couldn't breath.

She had to get out of there.

"You know Jake's right," Sam said quickly, "she probably would flip if she saw us all here, so why don't we just leave."

"Hold on a minute," Tyler said, "do you know Jazz?"

For once nobody ignored him.

Sam bit her lower lip as they waited for her to answer.

Someone knocked on Jeremy's door, and they all held their breath.

As David went to open the door Sam hoped with all of her heart that it wasn't Jazz.

She almost ran over and hugged her when she saw Renae walk though the door, but felt like jumping out of a window when she saw who was behind her.

* * *

O.O 

Well, I shall update soon. I hope that cliffhanger wasn't too bad.

Byeness peoplez...


	4. GrudgeHolder

Oh jeez...look I'm sorry for not updating, but now I'm going to get back on writing this thing, so here's another chapter. It's short, but sweet, and I'm working on the other right now as this one uploads so it won't be so long.

Enjoy peoplez...

* * *

**Lost In The Sea**

**_Chapter Four: Grudge-Holder_**

_"People won't forgive you, if you don't forgive them."_

* * *

She was stunned.

Why was_ he_ here?

Of all the people in the world, why did _he _have to be the person behind Renae.

She felt her legs turn to jelly, and her head get dizzy.

"Sam?" He asked as he stared at her.

"Yeah, Danny, this is Sam, the roommate, and Sam this is Danny. He was helping me look for you all day."

"It's nice to see you." He told her.

Everybody waited for her to reply, but she couldn't speak.

"Sam, don't be rude, say something," Renae told her.

"I…I don't want you here…leave me alone." She said before she passed out.

* * *

She woke up in her bed in her old room.

"Where…where am I?" She asked no one.

She heard bickering voices outside of her room, and realized that they were her parent's voices.

She got out of her bed, and walked over to the mirror in her bathroom.

She almost screamed.

She looked like the girl that she had been in her senior year.

She heard someone open the door to her room.

"Sam, honey, you're going to be late for school." Came a sweet feminine voice.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the front door of her house.

Did she remember where her school was?

She started to panic, and then heard someone call her name from behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with Danny.

"Sam, I tried to call you last night. I have the best news." He said.

She shook her head. That was the exact same thing that he had said to her the day…

She gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Danny, I…I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"What, why?"

She tried to keep her voice calm.

"I will not repeat my past, have fun with Valerie, you two deserve each other."

She took off running in the opposite direction.

"WAIT, SAM! SAM, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! SAM!" She heard him call, but she didn't turn back.

She was cut off at a dead end, where a bay was filled with boats.

She looked behind her, and didn't think twice before she jumped into the water.

She felt herself losing breath, and she didn't try to swim back up.

She was sinking, she wanted to drown.

Then all of a sudden she felt someone grab her hand and pull her back up to the surface.

Just when she was about to break through the water she felt someone pulling her back down.

She tried to scream.

Both people had a good, strong grip on her.

She was so confused.

"Sam? Sam. Sam! SAM!"

She sat up; her face covered with what she thought was sweat.

She looked around to see herself sitting up on the bed in her dorm room.

Renae was kneeling beside her bed.

"Wha…what happened?" She asked.

"You passed out. David and I brought you back to our dorm room. Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were crying in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

So it hadn't been sweat. She rubbed her eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just confused."

"About what?"

"I'm…not sure."

* * *

He felt his heart sink.

Her words slapped him across the face.

"What was that all about?" He heard Renae ask him.

"I'm…not sure." He lied.

"Well, we'd better take her back to our dorm room." Renae said.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, why doesn't everybody just leave." He recognized Jake's voice, and knew that Jake didn't know Sam.

He sighed.

"Oh come on, you know we're not going to leave until you promise to come to The Rockaholic Band Compitition with us."

Danny choked.

"You're …in a band!" Danny asked him, shocked.

"Crap! Now her younger brother knows, thanks a lot Tyler." Jake told a guy with messy brown hair.

Everybody else stared at Danny.

"I didn't know that you were Jazz's younger brother, why didn't you tell me?" Renae asked him.

"Oh, well, I didn't know that you knew her." He replied.

Someone knocked on the door, and everybody gasped.

"You guys have to get out of here."

"We can't, there's only one way out."

Danny opened the door, and Jazz walked in.

She looked surprised to see all the other people in Jake's apartment.

"I didn't know that you were throwing a party without me." She smiled.

"We're the members of the band that Jake's in." Tyler said, and Jake jumped.

"Jake's…in a band?" Jazz asked.

Everyone nodded their head, and Jazz burst out laughing.

"For a second you had me there, but seriously. What is everyone doing here?"

"It's true," Jake spoke up, "I play the drums in our band."

Jazz's smile faded away.

"What's the name of the band?"

"Aw, Jazz come on, give the guy a break." Danny groaned.

"No, I'm just curious." She defended.

"It's called Grim Control," Jake said to the ground, "It's supposed to signify that everyone's under a Grim Control and we're trying to rebel from that."

"I just have one question." Jazz told him, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? That you were in a rebel band?"

"I…didn't think that you'd want me in a band." Jake said as he tired to avoid eye contact with her.

Jazz walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's something that you love right?"

Jake nodded.

"Then what kind of a person would I be to rip you apart from something that you love."

Jake answered her by kissing her on the lips.

The boys all groaned as the girls' "awwwed".

"Get a room!" The boys yelled.

"GROW UP!" Renae and Raychelle yelled at them.

Jazz broke apart from Jake.

"Now that we have _that _problem solved, will you come to the audition, or what?" Tyler asked him.

"Do you wanna hear our band play?" Jake asked Jazz.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Jazz told him, and pulled him into another kiss.

"That's it I'm leaving." Tyler said as he opened the door.

"Right behind you," Jeremy told him, and followed him out.

"Hey wait up for me!" Raychelle yelled to them, she turned to Renae, "I'm sorry, but they're my ride, see ya later!"

"Bye," Renae called out to her as she walked through the door.

"We should probably go too." David said as he noticed Sam still lying on the floor.

Jazz broke apart from Jake to see who he was looking at, and she gasped.

"Danny is that…"

"Yes, it is. Renae's new roommate Sam, remember I told you about her?" Danny hoped that she caught on.

"Oh, right," Realization hit her, "that Sam. Why is she on the ground?"

"She passed out," Renae said as she and David picked her up and pulled her to her feet.

"The audition is a week from today, so we'll need to practice every single day to make sure we get it right," David told Jake, "I'll call you later."

"Bye." Jake called out as they walked through the door, carrying Sam.

Jazz stopped hugging Jake, and let go, walking towards Danny.

"Danny that was Sam, WHY DID YOU PRETEND TO NOT KNOW HER?" She yelled at him.

"Jazz the reason she passed out was because I came into the room."

Jazz froze.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Uh, hi, yeah, hate to be rude here, but what are you guys talking about?" Jake asked.

"Danny's old high school friend is Sam. She ran away, and we think that we found her."

Jake nodded.

"Any idea why she ran away?" He asked.

Jazz and Danny both shook their heads.

"No clue," Danny said.

"Then you better find out fast because she might run away again."

"How do you know?"

"Some girls run away from their problems rather then facing them head on, which is pretty cowardly if you ask me, but if the problem was that bad, maybe it's better to walk away."

"I don't even know what the problem is." Danny told him.

"Yeah, we have another problem…" Jazz said.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"If Jake and Jeremy are friends again, then who's going to be the best man?"

"Oh, that's cool Jeremy can be the best man." Danny volunteered.

"Dude, this is your sisters wedding, wouldn't you want to be the best man?" Jake asked him.

"Well, I mean Jeremy did have first dibs on the spot…" Danny started.

"Danny you're the best man." Jazz interrupted.

"But Jazz…" Danny groaned.

"Dude, this is an honor, and I'm sure that Jeremy will understand." Jake told him.

"Oh, he'll understand alright, more like he'll be grateful." Danny replied dryly.

"In the meantime we have to get home." Jazz told them.

"Why?" Danny quickly asked.

"Because it's a four hour drive home, and I need to get some sleep."

"But…"

"Danny, is there a particular reason that you want to stay here…like a Sam reason maybe?"

"No…there's no Sam reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," _"Liar"_

"Okay, then let's go home."

He didn't want to get into an argument with Jazz because he knew it would just be a waste of time.

Instead he walked to the door of Jake's apartment, and opened it.

"Okay then, bye Jake, thanks for letting me meet all the people in your band and letting me come over."

"No prob," Jake replied.

"I'll see you later Jake, get me some tickets for the audition, I'm sure that Danny wants to come too."

"Bye Jazz."

"Bye,"

Jake and Jazz shared a short kiss, and then Jazz dragged Danny into her car, and she started the long drive home.

* * *

"Why were you totally rude to Danny, and why did you just pass out like that all of a sudden?" Renae asked her.

"I'm not a people person," Sam answered lamely, sitting up on her bed, as Renae handed a glass of water. She reluctantly took a sip.

"Funny, I remember you were perfectly fine when you met me." Renae looked at Sam suspiciously.

"Renae, look, I know Danny, we used to be friends in high school, best friends, please don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't ever want to see Danny again."

"Well, that's going to be hard. David and I are members of Grim Control, Jake is the drummer in the band, Jazz is getting married to Jake, and Danny is her younger brother…yeah, you might see a lot more of him than you want too."

"Joy…"

"And, why did you guys stop being friends?"

"Because he went out with this evil, manipulating girl, and I loved him back then, I'd had a crush on him for all those years."

"Oh…that's sad."

"The worst part is, I went back to his house yesterday, confessed that I still love him, and I'm not sure if that's true anymore."

"Wow,"

* * *

He stared out the window in the car, looking up at the sky.

It was still light out.

"What are you thinking about?"

He jumped at the sudden question, and his sister laughed beside him as she drove.

"Did you like seeing Sam?"

"I'm glad that she's alright." He said so softly, that you could barely hear him.


	5. Things Are More Complicated Than They

Here ya go, teh next chaptah...promised it'd be here soon...I'm working on the next chapter too, but the next chapter may take longer. And Emmerz, I think in this story before too long, you'll start to realize a pattern of what it really is.

Enjoy peoplez...

* * *

**Lost In The Sea**

**_Chapter Five: Things Are More Complicated Than They Seem_**

_"Things aren't always easy...haha...I learned **that **the hard way."_

* * *

"Jazz, why can't I come?" He asked the redhead early in the morning as she was about to drive off to see Jake at his band practice.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to visit Jake more often?" She replied getting annoyed.

"I…"

"Danny, if you like Sam why don't you just tell her."

"Are you kidding, I don't think she likes me anymore."

Jazz sighed, "Okay, fine, you can come."

"Thank you Jazz! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get in the car."

* * *

"Sam?"

She turned to Renae.

"You've been kind of weird lately."

Sam finished swallowing the last bit of her cream cheese bagel when she replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like you've been distracted lately."

Sam was staring out the window.

"What?"

"Sam, is something wrong?"

"…No…" She continued to stare out the window.

Renae sighed long and hard.

"Well, do you want to come here my band practice? I have to go right now."

"Yeah, okay."

Sam distractedly put on her shoes and her coat.

"Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"You have two different pairs of shoes on."

Sam looked down at her feet and laughed, "Oh, I guess I do."

Renae rolled her eyes as Sam put on one of the correct matches of shoes.

"Thanks for telling me Renae."

"No prob. Let's go to the practice now."

"Okay,"

* * *

"Jazz, can't you drive any faster."

"Jeez Danny, quit complaining. I'm driving as fast as I can."

"They already started their practice…"

"Well, I hate to be late, but I don't want to get a ticket just for that."

He groaned and sat back in his seat.

* * *

"Renae, glad that you're here…with Sam."

"Hey David," Sam smiled.

"Hey," He smiled back at her.

Renae grinned in her mind.

"So David, what song are we going to practice."

"Why don't you ask Raychelle."

"Okay,"

"I must warn you though; she's obsessing over Tyler again."

Renae sighed.

"Why does she have to have a crush on your best friend?"

"I didn't make it happen." David defended.

"Whatever, RAYCHELLE!"

"What?" Raychelle turned to face Renae.

"What song are we going to practice first?"

"Oh, why don't you practice that new song that I just wrote?"

"Because I have to sing it." Renae replied.

"Why do you have to sing it?" Sam asked her.

"Because it's meant to be sang by a girl."

"Why don't I try to sing it?"

"Can you sing?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then, you can try it."

* * *

"Danny, we're here," She shook the raven-haired boy awake.

"Oh, finally," He jumped out of the car.

Jazz followed him into the empty auditorium where Jake and his band were practicing, but Sam was on the stage, starting to sing.

Jazz noticed Danny watching her intently.

* * *

"Okay, here we go. Are you ready Sam?" Renae asked her up on the stage of the auditorium.

Sam nodded her head, having memorized all the lines to the song and practicing them, she thought that she could pull this off.

Sam heard the band start to play behind her, and she caught her breath closing her eyes.

"I missed you…today…" She started to sing, "Why did you go away? Why didn't you stay?"

She felt the song speed up.

"Haven't talked to you in a month, leave the room in a fuss…Why can't I feel you anymore….Why can't I feel your faith…I don't want to be the girl for you…who comes in second place…

I feel the tears stream down…and I can't control them…I miss you so much…please take care of my whim…

It's hurts my heart so bad to know that you're far away…I just want to talk to you again…here what you have to say…

A month is too long, to be separated…when I don't talk to you, I feel isolated…

My friends don't even know…and that hurts my heart…because it reminds me that we're so far apart…"

She felt the song get really rocky.

"THEY SAY I LIKE OTHER GUYS AND THAT'S JUST NOT TRUE…BECAUSE THE ONE I REALLY LOVE…"

Then the song got really soft.

"Is you..."

She held that note for a while.

"I missed you…today."

She opened her eyes to see everyone in the band staring at her.

"What?" She asked them.

"That was amazing." Renae exclaimed, "How would you like to sing that for the competition, or even better, you can be in our band?"

Sam froze, "Oh…no I couldn't…"

"Hey, there's Jazz!" Jake yelled, and got up from his position behind the drums and ran down the stairs of the stage toward her.

Sam stared at the person beside Jazz, and he stared back up at her.

She looked away, disgusted by the fact that he had just heard her sing.

"How dare he come here again…" She muttered angrily under her breath.

* * *

She managed to avoid talking to him for the rest of the practice, but that didn't last long.

After the practice Danny caught Sam by her arm.

"You sang really great,"

"Please, I don't need anyone's praise, especially not yours." She replied coldly.

"Sam, what's wrong. Why am I not your friend anymore?"

She shot him an angry glance.

"How dare you ask me that. You've known full-well that we haven't been friends ever since I ran away. Never were, aren't now, and never will be."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like you anymore, I thought I did, but I like someone else now, and it'd be smart of you to leave me alone."

"Fine Sam…I'll leave you alone."

* * *

The drive home was silent and awkward.

Jazz didn't dare ask Danny what was wrong by the look on his face.

Besides, she already knew.

Valerie had just dumped him for Tucker, and when he tried to tell Sam that he liked her she completely shut him out and told him that she liked someone else.

Who she liked, was still the question though, and it wasn't obvious.

This particular time she was good at hiding her feelings.


	6. This Is Weird

It's really short and I have no idea what reviews I have, or what chapter we're at...I just had to update this quickly, so I'm sorry.

Enjoy peoplez...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own some of the characters, but Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

* * *

**Lost In The Sea**

_"This is really weird."_

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat down by Renae on the coach in their dorm room/apartment.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still having boy troubles."

"It's Danny isn't it?"

"Yeah, he likes me, but I don't like him, and I told him that I didn't like him, but I liked someone else. If he tries to make a move on me one more time I won't know what to do or say."

"Why don't you call David and ask him for advice."

"Why?" Inside she was screaming, _WHAT!?!_

"Well, he's a boy, and he has advice, so why not call him."

"_Call him? Ha! If I don't barf from the butterflies first," Sam thought._

"Here I'll call him," Renae offered.

"Okay," Sam said, her body started to shake.

"Hey, David, no…Sam needs boy advice…why don't you talk to her."

Renae handed the phone to Sam.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Renae said that you needed boy advice."_

"Yeah, my friend likes me, and I already told him that I liked someone else, but I don't know what to do if he tries to make another move on me."

"_Well, who's the other person that you like?"_

She felt herself blushing, "I'd rather not say."

"_Okay, well first I'd try to start off a relationship with that person. If you're friend sees that you're more interested in that person rather than him then maybe he'll back off."_

"Hey, that's great advice, thanks."

"_No prob…"_

They talked for a couple more minutes; more like an hour was what Renae was thinking.

Finally, Sam hung up, and she tried to hold in her massive grin.

"What was that all about? And why are you grinning?" Renae asked her.

"David and I are going to hang out tomorrow." Sam told Renae.

"That's great," Renae said. _"My plan is working," She thought in her mind._

"Yeah, I probably won't be able to sleep tonight." Sam said.

"Why?" Renae asked her, and Sam blushed.

"Nothing," Then Sam got ready for bed and tried to sleep.

"What wonders tomorrow will hold…" Sam thought.

* * *

"Okay, let's take it from the top." Raychelle ordered the band.

"Raychelle, let's just call it a day. David not being here is making this hard." Tyler groaned.

"Where is he anyway?" Jake asked getting up from behind the drums.

"He decided to hang out with Sam today." Renae said annoyed.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." She lied secretly knowing the real reason.

"Fine, let's call it a day. See you guys at practice tomorrow." Raychelle said as she put on her coat.

"Yeah, talk to you guys later." Jake said as he made his way out the door.

Tyler followed him saying, "Catch ya later peoples."

Raychelle walked out the door not saying anything more.

Renae turned to Jeremy who was standing right beside her.

"Aren't you gonna go?" She asked him.

"Yeah…" He quickly kissed her on the cheek and then ran out the door.

"_What the hell…" Renae said to herself._

* * *

She walked through the door to her dorm room and sat down by her roommate as she smiled.

Renae looked at her weirdly, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," She blushed, "I just had a great time today."

* * *

He looked out his window…thinking about her. 


End file.
